


Mess Me Up

by GoddessOfSin



Category: Samurai Love Ballad: PARTY, 天下統一恋の乱 | Sakura Amidst Chaos | Samurai Love Ballad (Visual Novel)
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Consensual Sex, Earphones, Explicit Consent, Gender Neutral Pronouns, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hickies, Kissing, Licking, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Making Out, Marking, Mild BDSM, Modern AU, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Nipple Play, Oral, Other, Pinching, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Precum, Safe signals, Sensory Deprivation, Sex, Sex Recordings, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators, audio sex, blindfold, safe words, samurai love ballad party, slbp, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfSin/pseuds/GoddessOfSin
Summary: Kageie can be a man of few words. He likes to take action. In one of the many nights he shares with his lover, he does just this. He seeks to wreck them and make a beautiful mess of them both.





	Mess Me Up

Kageie pressed his lips to his partner’s forehead, swiftly with one hand holding their cheek. He held his fingers there for a few seconds, before pulling away and speaking. “Safe words?”

“Green, yellow, red.” They answered with a small smile. Kageie returned it though they couldn’t see it with the blindfold on, they could picture it, as they had seen it multiple times.

“Safe signals?”

Though their hands were tied up, they tapped the top of the bed twice with their right hand. They followed it up with their foot and then with their left hand, they extended a single finger to show they could do all of their signals regardless of Kageie’s plans, at least in this current situation.

“Good.” Kageie lowered himself to kiss his lover’s cheeks. “Current color?”

They didn’t hesitate with their reply. “Green.”

“Very good.” He pulled out the next toy he wanted to use and plugged it in. “I’m going to put these in now.” His other half nodded and he pushed in the earphones into their ears, he kept the phone in his hand as he walked back to his seat. He hit play and leaned back to watch the next few minutes unfold.

He watched as his partner licked their dry lips, swallowing as another minute went by and soon enough he saw the tips of their toes dig into the carpet. He grinned, proud that what they were listening to had begun to make them envision what they wanted for the two of them. He wondered what they would say if they knew, the music playing in their ears, was actually the two of them.

He chuckled, happy they couldn’t hear him. Eventually, they would figure out what they were listening too. It had been a very long time since he had asked for permission to record them, not visually but the audio. Kageie wanted to use it well after they forgot it even took place between them, saving it for the perfect occasion to drive them wild with desire and lust. It proved to be doing exactly what he had wished it would.

Finally, after 10 minutes he got back up, grabbing a small toy he prepared earlier off the edge of the bed. He turned it on and warmed it up with his hand as it vibrated. He crawled over this partner, who laid with their back on the bed, and all four limbs unable to do much but wiggle in their bonds. He started in the center of their chest, loving the jerk their body gave out as the vibrations strolled over each breast, circling around their nipples so he could hear the most thrilling moans.

His tongue lapped over each harden bud, and then he repeated the same action to drive his lover mad. “K-Kageie.” His name came out broken, aching with need for more, more he would see they get-after he was done. “Please,” They begged, but he wouldn’t give in so easily, it took much more than that to break him down. He chuckled against their throat where he trailed his kisses and warm tongue, while the vibrator thumped against their skin gradually.

He felt their body rise, their hips bumping into his, seeking release. He could feel his own pants begin to become damp, as his lover reached their climax. He moved down their body with the toy, pressing it down between their thighs. The second it met with the pool of their desire, they let out an intense moan, crying for Kageie to stop. “Oh, god. It’s t-too much. Ka-Kageie.” Their moans shifted in and out of their pleas until he pressed the toy deeper and caused them to break and show him how truly good he made them feel.

As he waited for them to calm he licked his own lips. His member was throbbing against the inside of his pants and seeking freedom. His partner whined and he reached up to pull out the earphones. “I love how you sound.” He whispered, kissing their ear gently, sucking on the skin and grinning as they squirmed. Their face flushed, their chest rising instantly, and sweat was beginning to slide down their neck. He licked it up happily before bringing his raspy voice back to his lover’s ear. “I listen to it constantly,” Kageie admitted, thinking back on the countless nights away from them when he would play it.

“You’re impossible,” They laughed lowly, their mouth curving. “I want to touch you so bad.” They said, moving their hands in the desperate hope they could.

Kageie removed himself from them to strip himself of his clothes, and before his partner got too lonely, he climbed back onto them. His long fingers slipped over his cock several times before he placed the tip against his other half’s bottom lip. “Show me, how bad you want me.” He didn’t ask but his lover knew he wanted them to be honest, express their desires. He needed them to be straightforward with him.

They let their tongue slip between their lips and touch the tip of his cock. He lifted it to bring it closer and they let their tongue wet it underneath before raising their head to bring Kageie into their mouth. He adjusted his position and kept one hand in their hair with the other on the headboard. As soon as he felt their tongue circle him and wrap around, Kageie exhaled and his neck drifted backward.

His body pulsed a tingling sensation throughout, and goosebumps appeared on his skin. His fingers curled around locks of hair as they sucked on him, letting him slip from their swollen lips and back in with ease. As his eyes opened for a brief moment Kageie chuckled when he saw his significant other’s fingers clench. They were squeezing hard, aching to touch his skin and he knew he had to let them soon.

He needed to feel them, clawing at him, dragging themselves over his skin and bringing them as close as possible without a centimeter of space. He too, wanted nothing more than to fill them to the brim, make them scream his name and mark their body with proof for them to remember for days to come. Kageie stroked their head a few times before pulling himself out of their mouth, enjoying the saliva that leaked at the corner of their mouth.

It was a sight to behold after all. The mess they were becoming, there were few things he considered more beautiful. Maybe another time he’d let them ravish him again like this, but for now, they both needed to connect another way. He wiped the side of their mouth before he went to untie them, removing all their bindings with efficient ease and precision.

They wasted not a second in claiming his mouth, meshing their tongues together and bringing him down upon their body. Their fingers running through his smokey hair and refusing to let them catch their breath until they couldn’t go without air any longer. Their emotions were running wild, their body heated and damp. They pushed themselves up into Kageie’s lap, wetting his thighs as they got content.

Kageie ran his hands up their sides, diving down to sample their skin in various areas. Biting down here and there, his cock twitching when they screamed his name at the pleasurable pain he provided. There were bruises all over his lover’s body and he traced over a few with his tongue before they pulled his head up, taking in another kiss, nibbling his lip and pulling back to smirk at him. They lowered their head to his throat and brought their teeth down, Kageie gripped them against him as the pain swayed into pleasure, and even some pride at the mark he would show off to everyone without shame.

He loved when someone caught his mark on his lover. He couldn’t help how it pleased him to see them blush and look away, without his partner ever even knowing. Kageie wrapped his arms around them, a muffled laugh bouncing off their skin. It made him happy to know anyone who gazed at his partner, would never please them like he could, nor could anyone make him feel as complete and happy as his lover did.

“I love you,” He whispered against their skin, a quiet grunt coming from him as they pressed down on his cock, wanting him inside them. He slipped his hands down to grab their ass and lift them onto him, sighing as they threw their head back when he slammed them down and filling them full. The motion continued on countless more times, never of them paying attention as their voices synced and played out in the room.

His partner’s nails dug slightly into Kageie’s shoulders as they met his thrusting hips with each rise. They were close and barely able to hang onto him as it was, and then they felt his hands push their arms around his neck. They smiled and kissed him as they wrapped themselves securely in his arms, letting him take the reigns and allow them to melt with him. “Kageie.” They said his name, and their body shook.

His breathless moan came as he released inside them, feeling his lover’s core sucking him in as they fed off one another. They stuttered out a breath and rested their head on his shoulder, their body slowly beginning to relax. “I love you too.” They answered, gazing up at him. The two of them laughed as Kageie moved and they fell back to bed, his body still holding them together close and snug. He looked over at them and pressed a loving kiss to their forehead, closing his eyes with and leaning into his lover with pink coated cheeks and a racing heart.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr: [TheWeatheredWarrior](http://theweatheredwarrior.tumblr.com/) and don't feel shy to send in requests or to talk! It always makes me so happy to chat and make friends ^-^


End file.
